


Breath With Me

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Denial of Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Heartbeats, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles has Asthama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you have a heartbeat tattooed on your right wrist and can feel your soulmates pluse beating under your skin which will glow when you meet your soulmate. If your heart is racing, your soulmate can feel it too.Derek met StilesDerek and Stiles know they are soulmatesStiles doesn't want Derek to be his soulmate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 53
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this new soulmate fic on Sterek.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles curled into fetal position on the bed, coughing violently and uncontrollably. His lungs tightened and his airway swelled as he almost choked on the gasps. Eyes layered with glassy tears and hands clutched at the front of his Tshirt, pulling the material, which felt like it was suffocating him. His vision blurred and he struggled for breath

There was another sound that echoed in Stiles's room. His phone started ringing soon after his soulmate mark...

Ring Ring Ring

The door to his bedroom sprung open and in rushed Stiles's father, John "Stiles!" he knelt down next to the bed and rubbed his son's back trying to soothe his breathing "Easy.. try to take slow breaths.. in and out"

Ring Ring Ring

When that didn't work, John almost panicked "It's your asthma, isn't it" he hurriedly opened the drawers, fumbling through its contents to try and find an inhaler "Where's your inhaler son?"

Ring Ring Ring

Stiles wheezed and pointed towards his cupboard. John ran and finally found the inhaler stuffed in between pile of books. He quickly shook the small white canister and placed the inhaler near Stiles's mouth "Here you go kid. Breathe"

Ring Ring Ring

Stiles took huge gulps of medicine, shutting his eyes close in relief when he felt the medicine do it's magic. John stroked his back and waited for another minute before he pulled back the inhaler "Better?"

Ring Ring Ring

Stiles nodded, chest still heaving with short breaths "Thanks.. Dad"

Ring stopped

John eyed the phone and then at Stiles who avoided his gaze "How many times have I told you Stiles, keep your inhaler within your reach" he scolded sitting down next to his son with a frown "You very well know your attack doesn't need an invitation. It comes like an unwanted guest"

Stiles took another puff from the inhaler, placing it forcefully on the table "I'm sorry"

John sighed and ran a hand on his son's hair "Don't be son. It's not your fault. I'm just worried for you"

Stiles nodded

"Get some sleep. You still have some time for college" John got up and saw Stiles lay back. He was about to close the door when he paused to look at his son "Derek must have gotten the scare of his life. Talk to him kid"

Stiles raised his hand where his soulmate mark was plusing rapidly but also slowing down a little. The twenty year old lived in a world where you have a heartbeat tattooed on your right wrist and can feel your soulmate's pluse beating under your skin which will glow when you meet your soulmate. If your heart is racing, your soulmate can feel it too and vice versa.

Stiles met his soulmate, Derek a month back during their inter college football game. He could never forget that day...

FLASHBACK

_Twenty one year old Derek reached over and turned off the shower. With his eyes still closed, he patted around until the soft fabric of his towel brushed his fingertips. He ruffled his hair with his towel, attempting to soak up some water, then tied it around his waist and stepped out of the safety of the curtain to get dressed_

_There was couple of boys changing in the locker room, busy chatting and cheering about their win when Derek opened his locker which was at the entrance of the room and wore his boxers and jeans. He was about to pull a Tshirt when he faintly heard weird sounds. To him it sounded like someone was gagging or puking his guts out_

_And then next second, Derek let out a silent gasp, instantly raising his hand to eye level. His soulmate's heartbeats thumped erratically under his skin like a jagged mountain range. It was racing so rapidly that Derek feared his soulmate might be dying or something._

_This wasn't the first time Derek felt his soulmate's rapid pluse. It started when he was ten years old. He was so freaked at that moment that he nearly passed out in the school. From then on, Derek had been experiencing these sudden change in his soulmate's heartbeats. It would beat faster and faster for more than three minutes before thumping back to normal pace. He never understood the real reason behind the occasional irregular heartbeats_

_Derek grabbed his Tshirt, quickly pulling it over his head and rushed out of the locker room. He clutched his hand tightly, feeling overwhelmed because he was most probably going to meet his soulmate. The gasping and wheezing sounds continued until Derek reached at the corner of the hallway and saw a boy slumped on his knees with a hand to his chest and other fisted tightly on his thigh as he tried to get his breathing under control_

_Derek jogged his way towards the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you oka..." he paused when a his wrist tingled and glowed light pinkish color. His eyes widened and flicked them on the boy's hand that was on his chest to confirm his doubt and his own heart felt like it was skyrocketing. The mark, the heartbeat was also glowing like his, matching rhythmically. This boy was his soulmate._

_Another gurgled sound cut through his thoughts and Derek looked worriedly at the boy "Hey what's happening to you? Are you okay?"_

_The boy, Stiles took yet another painful breath and shakily pointed at his bag that was dropped on the floor. Derek pressed his lips tightly and took the bag in his hand as he fumbled inside, not knowing what exactly he was suppose to be looking for "Is your medicine in here?"_

_Stiles nodded and rasped out "In..Inhaler"_

_"Shit!" cursed Derek and dumped the bag upside down. All the books scattered on the floor along with a small white can. He grabbed it and gave it to Stiles "Here.. take it!"_

_Stiles pressed the inhaler near his mouth and took huge gulps of medicine. It took another three to four puffs before he leaned back on the wall, exhausted from his attack. Derek felt the heartbeats return to normal pace and he took a sigh of relief "Are you okay now?"_

_Stiles nodded "Thank you.."_

_"Derek...your soulmate"_

_Stiles froze staring at Derek with wide eyes. He pushed himself off the wall "What?"_

_"Look it's still glowing" Derek said with a smile pointing at Stiles's mark "I can't believe I met yo.."_

_"NO!" Stiles yelled and quickly reached out to collect all his books from the floor and started dumping them in his bag "I'm not.. no.."_

_Derek was taken aback by Stiles's reaction "Hey what's the matter? We are soulmates. Our heartbeats match and it did glow with same color"_

_Stiles looked at Derek and shook his head "No.. please stay away from me"_

_"What?"_

_Stiles didn't reply and ran out of Derek's sight before the other could stop him._

PRESENT 

Stiles turned to his side, eyes falling on the device which somehow seemed so lonely to him. From the first day since Derek knew they were soulmates, he had been trying to contact him, to connect with him but how could he. Stiles had a problem. He was a asthma patient. How could he give himself, a defective person to someone so perfect as Derek. His soulmate was hundred times better than him and deserved best. And he was no where near best. Infact he stood last in the line of best category. 

Stiles saw his phone lit up and sighed. He was sure it was Derek who was probably asking if he was alright. His lower lip curled, eyes shone with tears and he turned to his other side. No matter how hard Derek tried to convince him, he knew they were not meant for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek stared at the black screen of his cell, moving it up and down with his fingers, in an dull hope that maybe today Stiles will reply to his messages. It had been a month since he met his soulmate and according to him, it was the best day of his life but Stiles didn't think that way. The way he ran away from him, made Derek wonder if he was in love with someone else and regretted meeting him. But that was not the case.

Stiles didn't want to be with him because he had asthma, which was a ridiculous reason for them to stay apart. He did feel bad for his soulmate but him having asthma didn't matter to him. He fell in love with Stiles from the moment he knew the boy was his better half. Derek tried to confront Stiles many times during last month but every time he was rejected by the boy...

FLASHBACK

_"Stiles wait!" Derek ran behind the boy trying to catch up with his speedy soulmate. He had to grab his arm to stop him effectively "I want to talk to you"_

_Stiles pressed his lips "There's nothing to talk about"_

_"We're soulmates. How can you ignore me?" Derek tried not to show how hurt he felt but his voice still cracked_

_"Look Derek, I'll say this once and for all. We're not meant to be for each other. I'm not.." Stiles took a step back feeling worthless "...you'll only regret being with me, someone who has this stupid decease"_

_Derek's heart ached "Don't think so low of yourself. I don't give a damn about your asthma"_

_Stiles frowned_

_"Oh sorry...that came out wrong" Derek cleared his throat "What I meant to say is that, I don't want you to think you having asthma is going to cause problems between us. I'll take care of you. I promise.."_

_Stiles's eyes layered with tears "Don't make promises you can't fulfill. You say that now that it doesn't effect you but... everyone gets fed up. I know.. it has happened to me before and I can't bare to get hurt again, not by my soul.." he paused biting his lips "I gotta go"_

_"No wait Stiles. Please listen..."_

_"Bye Derek. Hope you find someone better than me"_

_Derek's eyes glistened with tears "I want only you"_

WEEK LATER

_"What is this?" Stiles eyed the flower in Derek's hand. He was stopped by his soulmate as soon as he stepped out of the college_

_Putting up a sweet smile Derek extended the flower towards Stiles "I wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are"_

_Stiles glared "The rose would be nowhere near me if it knew I'm a living coughing machine"_

NEXT TIME 

_"Hey can I've the directions?" Derek asked stopping Stiles when he was going to his friend's house_

_Stiles blinked at him confusingly_

_"To your heart?" Derek smirked and Stiles clutched the books tightly to his chest "No. But I do know the address to mental health institute"_

TWO DAYS LATER 

_"I'd travel the whole world for you Stiles" Derek cooed following Stiles to his college_

_Stiles sighed "Cool, you can go right now"_

_"But you're the apple of my eye!" pouted Derek_

_"Last time I ate an apple, it was rotten"_

NEXT TIME 

" _Would you grab my arm so I can say to my friends that I've been touched by an angel"_

_Stiles rolled his eyes "A slap would work fine as well"_

_Derek leaned forward and titled his head to his side "Anything for you"_

_"Uurrgh!"_

PRESENT

Derek sighed. He had been googling for last month, trying to find a perfect pick up line, something that will make Stiles fall for him but nothing was working on the boy. Why couldn't he see his love for him? What he so afraid of? He looked at his cell and dialed a number "Hello Mr Stilinski?" 

"Yeah. You're still up Derek?" 

"Is Stiles alright?" Derek knew it was stupid question because he could already feel Stiles's heartbeat pumping rhythmically, slow and steady but still wanted to confirm it 

"Yeah. He had an attack earlier but he's probably sleeping now" John explained and then sighed "I'm sorry Derek, I tried to talk to him many times before but he won't listen to me" 

"It's okay Mr Stilinski. I'm not going to give up so easily. Stiles is my soulmate and he'll accept it one day" 

"I hope so too. Goodnight Derek" 

"Goodnight Mr Stilinski" 

Derek laid wide awake on his bed. Okay so pick up lines weren't working on his soulmate. He needed to think something out of the box. An idea that is unique and different. A situation where Stiles would be the one who was going to help him. He would have to create a problem and Stiles will be the solution. 

He could ask him help with his studies? 

No, Derek! Stiles is a year junior to you. 

He could act as if he was drowning and Stiles would save his life?

Urgh! That's ridiculous Derek! How will you get Stiles to a beach or even in a swimming pool?

Think! Think! Think!

An idea then struck Derek. What if he hires few goons who attacks him right infront of Stiles and then acts as if he needs help. Stiles will definitely come to his aid and he'd become a hero. This way Stiles will realize that they are meant to help each other. The boy grinned and raised his hand to run a finger on his soulmate's heartbeats "Get ready to save your damsel in distress"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Derek's idea is not going to work right? Or maybe it will! Let's see in next chapter. Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"You both know what to do right?" Derek asked for third time, feeling extremely nervous. Suddenly he was not so sure about going through with his 'damsel in distress' plan. Firstly he had never done anything like this before and secondly he was going to lie to his soulmate. But then again thinking about Stiles gave him a new boost of confidence. He needed to make him realize they were meant for each other. If one was weak, the other will be stronger for him. 

One of Derek's friend, Ben nodded "Derek you need to relax. We got it under control. After college when you will follow Stiles, we'll attack you as muggers, even throw a punch so he won't have a doubt. And then boom! Stiles will come to your rescue"

"Good. Now we wait until this last lecture gets over" Derek flipped the pages of his book, inwardly praying his plan would work. 

LATER

Stiles took a quick puff from his inhaler and stuffed the small white can into his bag. He waved goodbye to his friend and started his journey back home. He looked back to see if Derek was following him like he had been doing since last month but was disappointed when didn't see him 

Disappointed?

Stiles clutched the bag tightly to his chest in a hope that it would slow his racing heart. What was he thinking? Why was he disappointed? He should be happy that finally Derek got fed up with him and decided to leave him alone. His soulmate...

"Hey Stiles!"

Stiles groaned inwardly. He spoke too early. Derek was not going to give up so easily. He quickened his steps and heard the other follow him with eager pace "Congratulations Stiles" 

Stiles stopped and turned to face Derek "For what?" 

"You've been voted as the cutest boy in the world and your prize is a dinner date with your soulmate" Derek grinned, using his usual pick up lines so Stiles wouldn't doubt on him 

Stiles shook his head and began walking 

"Hey you didn't answer me!" Derek eyed at the corner of the street where his friends were waiting for right time to attack

"How about I just take the cash!" replied Stiles stifling a smile. It warmed his heart that even after a month of rejections, Derek still wanted to be with him. Was he making a mistake by not accepting him? Derek was his soulmate after all and no matter how hard he denied, he too wanted to spend rest of his life with him. Stiles bit his lips, feeling guilty for his actions. He was not being fair to Derek. It was just a stupid asthma, it's not like he was dying or something. He should think...

"Hey! Let go!"

Stiles turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Derek being held by two masked men. Seeing his soulmate in danger, he quickly jogged towards him with wide terrified eyes "Derek"

Derek was jumping with joy from inside. Stiles was here toso that proved he cares for him. He feigned a scared look and feebly struggled "Stiles go away. They look dangerous" 

Ben gave a punch to Derek who doubled over "Stop talking and give me your money! I won't ask again" he barked waving a knife and then placing the fake blade on Derek's neck who was looking at Stiles, waiting for him to make his move "Stiles.. run" 

Stiles shook his head "I'm not leaving you" 

Derek was already mentally celebrating his victory 

Stiles dropped his bag on the ground and stood with raised fists "You'll have to deal with me before you hurt him" he said glaring at the two muggers

Perfect! grinned Derek

As planned Derek's two friends attacked on Stiles 

What none of them expected was Stiles to not only defend himself but to throw punches and kicks, hurting the two boys in places where it would take days to recover. Even Derek was shocked to see Stiles fight like a professional. He could see him running out of breath but the boy still kept going 

When Stiles gave yet another solid punch to Ben's nose, breaking the skin, the boy couldn't hold his act any longer "Stop! Awww! Derek tell him to stop!" 

Stiles froze

Derek cursed, glaring at his friend who pulled his mask out and held his now bleeding nose "You didn't tell us, your soulmate hits like Mike Tyson. I'm sorry Derek. I can't do this anymore" 

The two boys left and Derek turned to face Stiles who stood with shock written all over his face "You did this? It was all your plan?"

Derek tried to reach out to Stiles but his hand was harshly swatted away "Don't touch me! Why did you do that for? Is this some kind of game to you?" 

"No Stiles, I swear. I was just..." 

"Just what Derek!?" Stiles yelled straining to breathe "You.. you.." 

Derek looked worriedly when he saw Stiles was having trouble breathing "Where's your inhaler?" 

Stiles ignored Derek's question. He felt like an idiot who had just been fooled "For a second I... I was feeling bad fo..for misbehaving with.. you" he panted, tears leaking from his eyes "But you proved.. me wrong. This is all...all a joke to you" 

"Stiles you need to calm down. We'll talk later. First tell me where's your inhaler?" Derek picked the bag from the ground "Is it in here?" 

"Don't!" Stiles snatched the bag away and wheezed out "I.. don't need.. you..your help" 

Derek gritted his teeth "Stop being so stubborn and let me help you" 

Stiles felt as if concrete had been poured into his airways. He gasped forcing a small amount of air to his lungs which ofcourse did no help to him. He glared at Derek through his teary eyes "Is thi...this why you planned it.. to show how.. weak I am?"

"What? No Stiles you're getting me wrong here. I didn't.. how can I make you understand.. please Stiles use your inhaler" Derek pleaded unable to see his soulmate in pain 

Stiles took a staggering step back, world slowing around him. He wanted to use his inhaler so badly but he also didn't want to prove Derek that he was right. When his chest tightened even more at the pressure he doubled over and went down on his knees 

"Stiles" 

All his thoughts became jumbled as Stiles blinked sluggishly. Without uttering another word, his face met the frigid pavement and eyes closed at the impact 

"Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go guys. Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! A huuuuuuuge GIGANTIC Thank you for reading this story and leaving sweet comments and kudos. On with next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Seriously Derek? You couldn't think of something better other than fake attack?" John shook his head and it was clear to Derek how disappointed he was. The two men were in the hospital, standing beside Stiles's bed, waiting for him to wake up. An oxygen mask covered the boy's face and there was a small butterfly bandage at the side of his head where he hit the pavement

It had scared the wits out of Derek when Stiles passed out infront of him. The route to hospital was some kind of nightmare for him. Seeing his soulmate hurt and straining to breathe, made his heart clench painfully. The doctors said it was a severe asthma attack which nearly cost him his life. This only doubled the guilt inside Derek's heart "I'm sorry Mr Stilinski"

John sighed and held Stiles's limp hand in his "I know you care about your soulmate Derek but this is not the way. My son is very emotional boy. He thinks from his heart so you've to reach his heart" 

Derek blinked rapidly to push back his tears. It was really stupid mistake from his side which only pushed Stiles further away from him. His eyes lit up when Stiles moaned and slowly opened his eyes. John caressed his head "Hey kiddo. Feeling okay now?"

Stiles nodded through his mask. He felt another presence and turned his head to see Derek standing. Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head "Gaw..'way" he mumbled 

"Stiles I'm really sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. Please forgive me" Derek pleaded but his heart broke into million pieces when Stiles turned his head away, shutting his eyes close "Stiles..." 

"Derek I'm sorry but I think you should leave. Come back later maybe" John's tone was gentle and apologetic. He didn't want his son to take anymore stress "I'm requesting you" 

Derek nodded looking at Stiles with tearful eyes "I'm sorry" he said again and walked out. John wiped the tears from his son's eyes "It's alright kid. Everything is going to be okay" 

A WEEK LATER

Stiles flipped the page of his book and continued reading. Everyone around him was enjoying Phillip's pool party, some jumping in the water, few drinking cocktails and others chatting and giggling with their friends. He really didn't want to come to this party but his best friend Scott literally dragged him out of his house. It had been a week since he last saw Derek at the hospital. He should be happy about it but he wasn't. Infact it was the worst week of his life. 

"Hey Stiles" 

Stiles looked up from his book "Jacob, Hi" 

"What are you doing here all alone when everybody is enjoying the pool" 

"I'm finishing this book" Stiles gave a small smile. He was slightly taken aback when Jacob sat down too close to him and he shut the book close 

"How about I give you company" said Jacob placing his hand on Stiles's thigh "Cutie like you should be treated with lots of love and pampering" 

Stiles frowned and pushed Jacob's hand away "I'm not interested" 

"Oh c'mon, don't be a spoilsport" Jacob caught Stiles's wrist and leaned in to kiss "Everyone knows you and your soulmate are not together so why not we give others a chance to get to know you...deeply" 

"Shut up!" Stiles tried to free his hand but Jacob was being too forceful. Suddenly the weight was off him and he saw Derek punching Jacob on the jaw "How dare you?" 

Jacob held his now throbbing jaw and glared "Chill out Derek. I was just having some fun" 

Derek grabbed Jacob's collar and hissed "If I ever see you anywhere Stiles I'll tear you into pieces. Now get out" 

Jacob walked away throwing one last glare at Derek and mumbling under his breath

Clap clap clap clap clap

Derek turned to face Stiles 

"Very well done Derek. You should've won an Emmy for your performance"

"What?" 

Stiles scoffed "You can drop your act Derek. Don't you think it's getting repetitive. I know you asked Jacob to trouble me so you can to my rescue like some kind of hero" 

Derek frowned "Stiles that's not true. I didn't send Jacob. I wasn't even coming to this party but.." 

"More lies" 

"I'm not lying. I did before but.. I'm really sorry"

"Whatever" Stiles turned to leave but Derek caught his arm "C'mon Stiles I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"Leave me alone" 

"Please Stiles. What's it going to take to forgive me. I promise I'd do anything for you" 

"Anything?" 

"Anything"

A ridiculous idea popped in Stiles's mind as he looked around "Jump in the pool" 

"What?" 

"I said jump in the pool right now Derek" 

Derek glanced at the water and then back at Stiles "If I do, will you forgive me?" 

"I will" said Stiles knowing Derek wouldn't listen to his absurd request but then his eyes widened when he saw Derek walk towards the pool and make a dive.

Few boys and girls who were listening to their conversation, saw Derek jump into the pool and looked shockingly at Stiles. Ben ran towards him and grabbed his arm "Are you crazy? What did you just do?" 

"I didn't know... I mean.." Stiles fumbled to speak, looking equally shocked

"Derek doesn't know how to swim Stiles!" Ben yelled and Stiles felt his heart drop to his stomach "What?" he saw with wode eyes how Derek came up twice before sinking back into the water

Ben gritted his teeth "You're an idiot! Because of your stubbornness Derek is going to die!" he then shouted at the few swimmers inside the pool "Someone help Derek!" 

Stiles dropped the book on the ground and without thinking further, made a splash into the pool. 

Derek couldn't breathe. He was always afraid of water and right now he wondered if the agony in his chest was caused by fear or lack of oxygen and decided that either way it didn't matter if his soulmate would forgive him. His hands and legs struggled against the water that threatened to push him deeper. His body jerked and eyes began to close as last bubbles slipped from his lips. Suddenly Derek felt a pair of arms circle his upper body and he felt himself being pulled

Stiles grabbed Derek under his arms and swam back to surface where two boys helped him pull his soulmate out of pool. He coughed and quickly went to check on Derek "Hey.. are you.. are you okay? Derek!" 

Derek coughed violently, water sputtering out from his mouth. Stiles turned him to his side, giving gentle pats on his back "Easy.. get it out" he looked at the crowd surrounding him and then at Ben who gave a small nod 

Ben pushed the others away from the pair "Everything is fine now. C'Mon give them space to talk" 

Derek wheezed as he was helped by Stiles "Thanks"

Stiles gave a hit on Derek's chest "You're an idiot! Why did you jump in the water when you don't know how to swim?" 

"Because... you said you'd forgive me if I jumped" Derek wiped the excess water from his face and coughed some more 

"You could've died Derek!" 

"I didn't. You saved me" Derek smiled taking Stiles's hand in his "Do you consider me weak after this?" 

"What?" Stiles shook his head "No.. it's not.. if you don't know how to swim, it's not your fault" 

"Stiles no one is perfect in the world. If you've asthma, then I can't swim. If you think you're weak and then even I am too. I'm scared of water so I've never learned how to swim. Stiles we cannot predict what life brings us but we can... we have a chance to stay together and fight it. Just like you were there for me when I was drowning, I'd be there for you when you have these attacks. Don't cut me off Stiles. We are soulmates and we belong to each other" 

Stiles felt tears in his eyes and he looked away. He had behaved nothing but like an idiot towards his soulmate. Derek is right. Even though you see a flaw in your soulmate, nothing should change the way you feel about them. Your love is all, that should matter. He closed his eyes and let the tears slip away from his eyes

Derek brushed off a single tear from his cheek "Please forgive me for what I did before. I swear I'll never hurt you ever again"

Stiles sniffed quietly looking into Derek's eyes "I'm sorry too.. for being a jerk. I've hurt you so many times.. I'm really sorry Derek. I'm such an idiot"

"Yeah you are" Derek teased and leaned forward to rest his head over Stiles's forehead "My adorable idiot soulmate" 

Stiles laughed and at the same time felt the familiar pull on his chest. This time he didn't hesitate or felt ashamed when he went to grab the inhaler from his pocket but still fumbled with the can and it slipped from his hand

Derek caught the inhaler and pressed it against Stiles's mouth while other hand went to rub his chest "Easy... breathe with me"

Stiles pulled two puffs of air from the inhaler "Thank you" 

"You're always welcome" 

Stiles stared at Derek and then at his lips "I know another way to say thanks" 

"And what could that be?" Derek asked with a wide grin and saw Stiles lean forward. His heart thumped erratically when Stiles pressed his lips softly over his and he felt a jolt of electricity run through his entire body "Wow. The second way is much better than the first" 

Stiles laughed all the while blushing. Cheers and claps reached his ears and he saw all their friends were staring at them. He hid his face on Derek's shoulder and whined "Tell them to go away" 

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and laughed "I don't care if they see us. I've got my soulmate in my arms so I give a damn about the whole world" 

"That was cheesy" 

"You liked it" 

"No" 

"Okaaay. Guess what I'm wearing today?" 

"Huh?" 

"Smile that you gave me" 

Stiles smiled "Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you" 

"Impressive. I got one more" 

"No Derek that's enough" 

"One, only one" 

"Derek no" 

"Just one tiny" 

"I'm leaving" Stiles got up from the ground. He grinned happily because Derek was surely following him

"How do you like your eggs in the morning" 

Stiles felt a little confused. What kind of pun was that? Maybe Derek wanted to take him to breakfast and that's why he was asking. He turned around to answer but Derek spoke first 

"Scrambled or Fertilized?" 

"DEREK!!" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
